Some Love for WillOdd
by WikedGamerGirl
Summary: Collection of Drabbles centered around William/Odd, WillOdd. May involve other ships at times.
1. Save

This is based off of a roleplay based off of a drabble my friend did.

* * *

It was down to this; Aelita needed to make it to the tower, Ulrich had just been divirtualized, and William was the only thing left standing in their way.

"Laser arrow!" shouted Odd, but William deflected the attack with his sword.

Odd backed up and William smiled that insane, possessed smile. Odd lost his balance and fell down towards the digital sea. Shutting his eyes he expecting the worse, but he felt a hand around his wrist. His eyes shoot open to find William was holding him up.

"Not… him…" asserted William pulling onto ground again.

Odd was shocked as he watched William fought off Xana. He had saved him. William had saved him.

William dropped to his knees as he clutched his head. He groaned in pain as he fought XANA's control.

"What- why are you just- urgh, get away!"

Odd knelt down to his level. "You saved me, I'll save you"

William groaned in pain. Removing one hand from his head and gripping onto the handle of his sword.

"I'm sorry, but you can't."

With that said he sliced right through Odd, dervirtualizing him right before XANA took complete control over him again.

Odd sat in the bottom of the scanner. Not bothering to get up as Jeremy started up the return to the past. He told the others what happened, but they didn't seem to believe William did it of his own free will.

"Xana probably just has a plan for you Odd, William has no control over his actions."


	2. Danse

William stood on the dance floor listening to the amazing DJing of Aelita. He looked over to Odd who was looking back as him and for a moment he thought Odd was goin' ask him why wasn't dancing when before anything was said Odd grabbed his hands.  
"Don't think about." Grinned the blonde.  
William smiled back and did as he was told, he didn't think about it.


	3. Quiet Me

The blonde just kept talking and talking and talking. It was really starting to get annoying. Worse the blonde was rambling about how Yumi and Ulrich need to get their feelings for each of straight and date already. Odd knew William liked Yumi too, but he still came to him whenever Ulrich got angsty about Yumi. Usually William wouldn't care, but right now he wasn't in the mood. As Odd continued to talk and talk william stood up and walked over to the blonde. Odd looked at him and was about to continued when he found William's lips on his. It last for only a moment, but when William pulled away Odd was speechless. He smirked returning to his computer. Odd blushed as his mind comprehend what just happened. He touched his lips smiling.


	4. Unbind Me

**Au~Tales Of Lyoko~Spoiler**

The blonde sat in the dark ceil. He heard water the dripping from the ceiling that was the only noise heard besides the skittering of a rat or was it a mouse. His arms were chained above his head and were staying to numb. He had been beaten pretty badly by the guards. While it was dark and no light seemed to enter his cat eyes allowed him to see everything, but his head was too heavy at the moment to leave it. Yumi and Ulrich would come to get him… They wouldn't just leave him here to rot. He heard the large heavy wooden door open and hissed as the bright light entered burning his eyes. Odd kept his eyes closed for a moment listening to the heavy footsteps. They were different than the ones of the guards. He heard the sound of keys rattling then unlocking the ceil door. The footsteps came closer. It wasn't a guard, Ulrich, or Yumi.

"The cat doesn't have a witty comment for me this time?"

Odd looked up, opening his eyes, to see the black haired warrior standing above him. Showing a grin he joked, "My knight in shiny armor! Good timing. Now could you do me a favor and unchain me already."

William smirked and held his sword up warning, "Don't move."

"Wait don't you just have the-"  
Too late William broke the chain.  
"Key," finished Odd. "You could have cut off my hands!"  
William rushed grabbing Odd's wrist and forcing him to his feet. "We didn't time. XANA's monsters will be here any moment. Plus," He smirked. "You trust me."

"Yeah, yeah," He grinned again. "Race you to the tower!"


	5. Lost

It had been five week since he had become possessed. Five weeks since he had lost all his freedom. Five weeks since he realized he was not in love with the tall, beautiful Japanese woman he had come to know, but someone else.

That bright smile. Those beautiful eyes that shined with the sunlight. That small figure that complimented the childish actions.

That was the only thing he was able to hang on. Was there something before this? There must have been. He continued on through the obscure smoke that surrounded him like darkness and shadows.

He took a rest. Sitting on the ground. An unclear figure was walking through the smoke. Coming closer.

It sat in front of him. He couldn't make it out. The smoke keeping the secret.

He saw the lips move, forming words. None reached his ears. He spoke aloud. The lips turned into a frown.

Time went on with the illusion. The only sound came from him. The illusion produced nothing.

There was something about the calm that seemed out of place. The unknown sometimes would make over the top actions and dramatic expressions.

Yet there were still no words. No sounds to prove the other was real. This didn't stop him from believing. This illusion to him was real and that was enough.

That's when he heard sound from the distance. He turned toward it. He turned back the figure no longer there. He turned around. Desperate for it to reappear.

That's when his own hands began to disappear in red smoke.

_He_ was disappearing.

All he knew now was the smoke, after all.

He heard of voice and turned.

That smile.

"Better luck next time, handsome."


	6. Digital Sea

Odd watched as William went falling off of the edge of Lyoko with the monster.  
"William," he called out running toward the edge. Once the light marking that they hit the Digital Sea appeared his knees gave out on him. "This can't be happening..." He wanted to scream and cry.  
He heard a laugh behind him.  
There was William smirking like nothing happened. "I think you forgot. Supersmoke."  
Odd glared and stuck out his tongue. "Don't worry me like that."


	7. Joking Around

William laughed a bit. "You're joking, right?"

Odd felt hurt, but gave out a fake smile laughing with him, "Of course! Good acting, huh?"

He smiled back not noticing the lie. "Yeah you completely got me. Well I've got a girl charm."

Odd laughed calling out as the other walked away, "How about you take a day off, huh?"

William turned back and smirked. "There's no way I'm letting Ulrich win. Later."

"Later!" Odd continued smiling until the other was out of sights. His legs gave out on him and tears ran down his face. He was in the forest_. Alone._

He clutched the fabric over his heart as the tears just poured down.

He yelled out to nothing.

"I love you!"


	8. Unexpected

"Odd's my best friend and he really loves you. If you hurt him you're going to have to deal with more then just Yumi hating you."

William was shocked. He hadn't expected Ulrich to pull him aside to talk let alone expected him to known that him and Odd had started dating. He knew Ulrich and Odd were close, but close enough that Odd would confine in him about this already and that Ulrich cared enough to make sure William wouldn't hurt him?

He almost felt jealous with how close the two seemed…. Almost.

William noticed Ulrich was waiting for a reply and wasn't leaving without one. This was a serious matter. This was not part of their silly rivalry. This wasn't about jealousy. This wasn't a game.

"Don't worry," spoke William once he finally found the words. "I'm serious about him."


	9. Sam

**Prompt from Anon on tumblr: William has a unrequited crush on Odd and ruins his friendship with him by kissing him on the lips. ANGSSSSST**

**Spoiler Alert- Set After Episode 7 of Code Lyoko Evolution. Accidently sunk the ship in this one... Whoops. Enjoy**

* * *

William scowled as the brunet wiped his lips. What had William expected though? Had he really expected Odd of all people to return his feels?

"William, what the hell, man?" yelled Odd before wiping his lips again.

William's expression was firm. "What? I can't kiss the person I love?"

Odd's face turned to a mixture of confusion, shock, and… disgust. "You can't just go around kissing whoever you want! And I'm a guy! What if someone just saw us? If Samantha finds out she'll never go out with me again!"

William's fists tightened. He hated hearing about this Samantha girl. It was all Odd would talk about.

"What thinks she actually likes you? For all you know she just could be playing you like you did—"

He was cut off by a punch to his face. It didn't hurt, but it stung. Odd was looking at him with rage in his eyes.

"Bastard, don't ever talk shit about her ever again! That and stay the fuck away from me! Even though you might be a Lyoko Warrior doesn't mean we have to be friends!"

With that Odd left William to his pitiful self.


	10. Pick-up Line

"I'll pilot you like you've never been piloted."

That caught him off guard. Turning to the svelte teen, William raised an eyebrow to him.

"What?"

The other grinned, ear to ear.

"I'll pilot you like you've never been piloted."

It sounded even more ridiculous the second time and this time he couldn't help, but grin and chuckle a bit.

"Have you lost it? Because the last time I checked I wasn't the Megapod."

But before Odd could reply William leaned down and lightly kissed him on the lips. The older teen smirked as he noticed the other had an obvious blush now. He turned to walk away still smirking.

"So, is that a yes?" asked Odd following after the other, once out of his state of shock.

William just chuckled and nodded.


	11. Glances

She saw the glances.  
Unlike them, she wasn't blind.  
Not like that group of friends.  
Not like the two boys who were so blind to themselves.  
She saw it.  
Though that didn't mean she was going to be the one to bring it up.  
He knew how he felt about her.  
She knew how he felt about her.  
Call it selfish.  
Sam just wanted to be with him longer.


	12. yogurt thief

Odd sat comfy with his back against the chest of the other teens. Said other teen was causally snacking on a cup of cherry yogurt at that moment. He reached up a put his hand on the other's wrist and moved the sweet snack to his lips, stealing the spoonful of the dark haired teen's favorite snack.

He felt a hand go through his hair as the other chuckled a bit. Looking up at William, the younger boy saw him giving him flashing his signature smile at him.

Odd just grinned back.


	13. Siesta

Odd had been heading to the factory when he found the older teen napping under the tree.

Actually, found would be an understatement, the younger teen had been carelessly walking around then all of a sudden he tripped. Luckily he was able to catch himself with his hands before taking a face full of dirt, but he ended up scratching up his hands and knees.

He looked to see what tripped him and found it to be none other than the legs of the tallest of the little group of Lyoko Warriors. Though when he looked up at the other he found William yawning, covering his mouth.

"You okay?" He asked sincerely after the yawn.

Odd yawned himself, nodding his head, before getting up and brushing himself off.

William frowned. "You sure?"

Odd look down noticing his knee was bleeding, but not badly. "Yeah don't worry. I'm used to it."

William shook his head, smiling. He hadn't moved from his spot under the tree and while Odd had been on his way to the factory he found something else a little more tempting.

Lying down under the tree next to William he snuggled up close to the older teen, closing his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Finally having my siesta," mumbled out Odd.

William didn't argue he just simply chuckled and wrapped his arm around the younger.


End file.
